


An Angel for the Tree

by tremendousdetectivetheorist



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Christmas, Cute, Domestic, Flirting, Fluff, Holiday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:53:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tremendousdetectivetheorist/pseuds/tremendousdetectivetheorist
Summary: Watson has been decorating the 221B sitting room and Holmes isn't sure what to think, but he chips in on the decorating in his own way. They're not "together" yet, but it's evident that they're about to get there. ;)This is a 221B I wrote for the Holmesian Holidays advent calendar on tumblr. (I don't know the tag/ao3 series for that, so if you know it, kindly tell me?)





	An Angel for the Tree

“I never knew you’re a decorating sort, Watson.” Holmes didn’t object to a dash of Christmas spirit, but he looked skeptical. I poured us a glass of brandy.

“Maybe there’s a lot you don’t know about me, Holmes.” Trying to grasp his true reaction, I asked, “You–-don’t like it?”

Holmes snorted. “Watson, I don’t not like it. I find it a frivolous use of time, cutting old papers into frilly snowflakes. For the nature of this doing, the task seems quite-–” He reached for a snowflake to examine. “–-absorbing.” The snowflakes were almost as wide as his fingers were long.

I handed Holmes an angel greeting card, meant expressly for him. He read, “From Mrs. Hudson–-and your Boswell.” He turned it over. “An angel for the tree.” He examined the face, then looked at me.

I felt my cheeks flush, perhaps from brandy. “If you fancy it. The angel folds out.”

Holmes plucked the pen from my breast-pocket, then scribbled onto the angel a scratchy, well-proportioned moustache. He proceeded to balance the angel on the highest tube of his chemistry set.

“Season’s greetings, Watson.”

I meant to reach for my pen, but he was quicker to reach for my hand. The pen fell, having fulfilled its purpose.

“Season’s greetings, Holmes.” My face warmed—but not from brandy.

**Author's Note:**

> Holmes perching the angel on top of his chemistry set is a sort of homage to when he decorates his entire set in the Granada episode "The Cardboard Box".
> 
> See more holiday-themed Holmes fics and art at [Holmesian Holidays](https://holmesianholidays.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
